Tai-ing the Knot(Lancaster One-shot)
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: Jaune and Ruby visit Tai for a party and Jaune is nervous about meeting him... That's it ages: Ren/Nora: 23 Jaune: 24 Ruby: 22


_**AN: Hi! I'm here with another one-shot from my Future AU so anyways hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"So we're here!" Ruby said as she pulled her car up at her dad's home in Patch. It was late in the afternoon with the sunset.

"This place looks really nice!" Jaune said sitting in the passenger's seat "Your dad has really fixed this place"

"You nervous to meet him" Ruby asked

"A little, if he's anything like your uncle"

"Don't worry Jaune, he'll like you. Plus everyone else is here too it's not just us." Ruby reasured him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Rubes." He said hoping out of the car. "Looks like everyones already here..." he observed all the cars already there. The pair walked over to the door, Jaune took a deep breath.

"You're cute when you're nervous" she smirked with Jaune rolling his eyes. He rang the door bell and after a few seconds Tai answered the door.

"Hey guys! So glad you could make it."

"Hi dad!" She gave him a hug.

"Oh and you must be Jaune!" He let out his hand for a hand shake. "I've heard alot about you."

"Oh um yeah... nice to meet you!" He said nervously, firmly accepting his handshake.

"Don't be nervous kid," Tai said "I won't hurt ya, come inside" Tai welcomed them in, he was certainly a departure from Qrow. He walked in with Tai and noticed that Ruby wasn't next to him, noticing she ran off with her sister.

"Love what you've done with the place." Jaune remarked, trying to make small talk.

"Thanks kid" he replied. "Oscar really helped!" They started talked(and drinking) for a while.

"Are you sure they aren't related?" Yang asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby replied.

"Wait what!?" Jaune turned around.

"I mean they are both blonde, trained huntsman, who have had "experience" with girls who wear black and red and Ruby has probably called them both "daddy"!" Yang yelled. Jaune's heart stopped for a moment as Tai glared at Jaune.

Yang and Tai both burst out laughing leaving Jaune and Ruby speechless but Jaune let out a sigh of relief. Jaune walked off to talk to Ren and Sun. "Are you gonna ask her?" Sun asked.

"Yeah I brought it here, but I'm not sure this is the best time"

"It's never gonna be perfect, but it's the beginning of next chapter, and it will be remembered forever." Ren explained

"Exactly! I don't wanna mess it up!"

"Ok Jaune, calm down... you'll be fine" Sun put his hand on Jaune shoulder. "You can do this."

"Alright..." Jaune took a deep breath "I can do this..."

"Do what?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Jaune screamed "oh... hi Ruby..."

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked

"He actually wanted to ask you something" Ren interupted

"Hmm? What is it Jauney?"

"Will you... get me a glass of water?" Jaune asked causing Ren to facepalm.

"Um... ok" she walked off.

"Dammit!" Jaune sighed "I completely froze!"

"That doesn't matter, as long as you do it tonight" Ren said "I'll make sure you do but for now, enjoy the party"

Later that night everyone was a little drunk but the party was overall pretty quiet, and Jaune was talking with the others, although he was acting a little nervous. "Jauney? Can I speek to you for a minute." He got up and they walked over to a private area. "What's going on with you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird this whole night! Please just tell me whats going on! Is it dad? I thought you and him were cool!"

"No it's not that"

"Then what is it!" She hissed.

"Well I guess there's no better time to do this..."

"It's happening!" Sun, Neptune, Yang, Ren and Nora were hiding watching the whole thing.

"What?" She said, she then gasped when she saw Jaune pull out a box out of his pocket and go down on one knee opening the box revealing a ring.

"Ruby Rose, I love you, I love how smart you are, how pretty you are, I love your face, I love your butt- I should've wrote this down"

"No its ok go on"

"I love how you pretend to like Transformers-"

"I like the first one-"

"You don't have to say that, you're kind and you're funny and you're the best person I know and the best huntress... also for real I love your butt"

"I love yours too"

"Gross" he chuckled "you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, will you... will you marry me?" He said nervously.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She was brought to tears as he sliped the ring on her finger and she hugged and kissed him.

Everybody that was hiding around them started cheering and Tai walked over with Oscar and team CFVY. "What's goi- wait did you..." Jaune nodded at Tai "and did you say..." Ruby nodded causing her father to faint.

"Dad?..."

* * *

 _ **AN: So that's about it. The whole proposal bit was inspired by Brooklyn Nine Nine again(cause I don't know how to propose to someone). I don't know what to write here so... bye!**_


End file.
